conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuim/Phrasebook
This phrasebook follows the wikitravel phrasebook template. Basics ;Hello. :Ar cao. ;How are you? :Ar seon ra? ;Fine, thank you. :Ar seon. ;What is your name? :Ar paxa ra? ;My name is ~. :Ar ~ le paxa. ;Nice to meet you. :Ar tiu. ;Please. :Ri ri. ;Thank you. :Nik ri. ;You're welcome. :Ar naven sis no. ;Excuse me. (getting attention) :Ri odem. ;Excuse me. (begging pardon) :Ri woni. ;I'm sorry. :Ri woni. ;Goodbye. :Ar panu. ;I can't speak Nuim well. :Hi sis nui seon. ;Do you speak English? :Ar Enki es nui ra? ;Is there someone here who speaks English? :Ar Enki es nuit we hokra lo cao ra? ;Help! :Fi tuol! ;Look out! :Fi odem! ;Good morning. :Ar rifnidatem cao. ;Good evening. :Ar sivedatem cao. ;Good night. :Ar sivem cao. ;Good night. (to sleep) :Ar raxe. ;I don't understand. :Hi sis riva. ;Where is the toilet? :Ar hokra lo fogo ricpar ra? Problems ;Leave me alone. :Am tillu nit hiru. ;Don't touch me! :Ne sis lout! ;I'll call the police! :Ne harlo haha! ;Police! :Harlo! ;Stop! Thief! :Hiru konuk! Iat! ;I need your help. :Ri tuoles hola. ;It's an emergency. :Fi neni. ;I'm lost. :Hi rihe neksit. ;I lost my bag. :Hi culi ripmem. ;I lost my wallet. :Hi retlo ripmem. ;I'm sick. :Hi higin saot. ;I've been injured. :Hi nagis he. ;I need a doctor. :Ar pilit cao hola. Numbers ;1 :hi ;2 :fu ;3 :mi ;4 :yo ;5 :i ;6 :mu ;7 :na ;8 :ya ;9 :ya-hi ;10 :ya-fu ;11 :ya-mi ;12 :ya-yo ;13 :ya-i ;14 :ya-mu ;15 :ya-na ;16 :fuya ;17 :fuya-hi ;18 :fuya-fu ;19 :fuya-mi ;20 :fuya-yo ;21 :fuya-i ;22 :fuya-mu ;23 :fuya-na ;24 :miya Time ;now :hokki ;later :nekwi ;before :ralar ;morning :rifnidatem ;afternoon :rifnim ;evening :sivedatem ;night :sivem Duration ;~ day(s) :~ nissin ;~ months(s) :~ pawin ;~ years(s) :~ aron Days ;today :peo ;yesterday :ozak ;the day before yesterday :kihe ;tomorrow :rira ;the day after tomorrow :fero Colors ;black :nehim ;white :nalka ;red :eva ;blue :oil ;yellow :ribu ;green :layo ;brown :yinam Directions ;How do I get to ~? :Ar ~ nit relnu hiru ra? ;Where are there a lot of ~? :Ar ~ we relra lo cao ra? ;hotel :raxem fozan ;restaurant :recka peshuket ;bar :ogis peshuket ;landmark :eu rara ;Can you show me on the map? :Ar rara infupem es sumsi ra? ;towards the ~ :~ nit ;past the ~ :~ nekwi nit ;before the ~ :~ ralar nit ;Watch for the ~. :Ar ~ odem. ;north :uwo ;south :wizi ;east :karis ;west :liris ;up :eli ;down :evor Lodging ;Do you have any rooms available? :Ar samik he igi cao ra? ;How much is a room for one person/two people? :Ar hi/fu meroat igi rel etnelen no ra. ;May I see the room first? :Ar igi ewar tek ra? ;Do you have anything... :Ar hokra wu igi... ;...quieter? :...yu izi ra? ;...bigger? :...yu tohar ra? ;...cleaner? :...yu narnit ra? ;...cheaper? :...yu ia ra? ;I'll take it. :Ar hokra lo raxe tat. ;I will stay for ~ nights. :Ar ~ nissin wap raxe tat. ;Can you suggest another hotel? :Ar rimmi raxem fozan ca nui ra? ;Do you have a safe? :Ar irye he kamkan cao ra? ;Is breakfast/supper included? :Ar rodat/raxet recka ezi ra? ;What time is breakfast/supper? :Ar relki lo rodat/raxet recka edof ra? ;Please clean my room. :Ri igi narnit tat tek. ;Can you wake me at ~? :Ri ~ lo roda tat tek ra? ;I want to check out. :Ar hokra lo raxe renur. Eating ;A table for one person/two people, please. :Ri hi/fu meroat igi lo edof. ;Can I look at the menu, please? :Ar rel reckan peshuk ra? ;Can I look in the kitchen? :Ar lurusem igi nit ewar ra? ;Is there a house specialty? :Ar eu recka we igi lo cao ra? ;Is there a local specialty? :Ar eu recka we sixo lo cao ra? ;I don't eat ~. :Ar ~ sis edof. ;I only eat ~. :Ar ~ nizat edof. ;breakfast :rodat recka ;lunch :tamset recka ;supper :raxet recka ;I want ~. :Ri ~ edof perlu. ;I want a dish with ~. :Ri ~ cao er recka edof perlu. ;fish :recka ;clam :omnu ;urchin :io ;crab :cago ;lobster :surak ;octopus :loe ;squid :sinwi ;May I have some ~? :Ri ~ oni ezi ra? ;honey :larcin ;sugar :tuer ;pickles :niri recka ;I'm finished. :Ar edof renur. ;It was delicious. :Ya ar wurre. ;The check, please. :Ar hokki lo hinwi. Bars ;Do you serve alcohol? :Ar ogis peshuk ra? ;A glass of ~, please. :Ar ~ newi. ;arrack :wala ;fruit liquor :ernu wala ;toddy :ogis ;fruit wine :ernu ogis ;neera :warif ;fruit juice :ernu warif ;water :yibe hirrak ;Do you have any bar snacks? :Ar ravu ricka peshuk ra? ;One more, please. :Ri pozon newi. ;Another round, please. :Ri imima poxon newi. ;When is closing time? :Ar relki lo irye ra? ;Cheers! :Newigin! Shopping ;Do you have this in my size? :Ar yudoharem lal hokka cao ra? ;How much is this? :Ar hokka rel etnelen no ra? ;That's too expensive. :Am sek hokka nahir ruon. ;Would you take ~? :Ri ~ es ezi ra? ;expensive :ruon ;cheap :ia ;I can't afford it. :Ar hokka tarem etnelen no. ;I don't want it. :Ar sis ezi perlu. ;You're cheating me. :Ho hokka iber no. ;I'm not interested. :Ar sis uzal. ;OK, I'll take it. :Ar ezi. ;Can I have a bag? :Ri culi silum ra? ;I need... :Ar... ;...soap. :...fizi oni hola. ;...cold medicine. :...higin roi oni hola. ;...stomach medicine. :...migos roi oni hola. ;...a razor. :...haep oni hola. ;...writing paper. :...purrat oni hola. ;...a pen. :...irfu oni hola. ;...English-language books. :...Enki hi alasemci oni hola. Authority ;I haven't done anything wrong. :Men naven sis ri. ;It was a misunderstanding. :Men arigi lo sis riva. ;Where are you taking me? :Men relra nit raa ra? ;Am I under arrest? :Men lao ra? ;I am an ~ citizen. :Men ~ hi iyun. ;I want to talk to the ~ embassy/consulate. :Men ~ anut nit nui perlu. ;I want to talk to a lawyer. :Men odanet nit nui perlu. ;Can I just pay a fine now? :Men hokki lo lasro retlo yira ra? Category:Nuim